Mood Ring
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: Seto Kaiba has just moved back to Domino City in order to help his little brother run his club. Joey Wheeler is a bartender that works in Club Elite. Two very different people with different back stories somehow end up finding out the meaning of true love and in the end helping each other out. Many twist and turns. slash.


Mood Ring

They both laughed as they walked over to the couch in Seto Kaiba's living room. Joey Wheeler and Seto had gone out drinking to blow off some steam and pick up some ladies. Joey Wheeler worked at Club Elite, a new club that had just opened, owned by Seto's younger brother Mokuba. Seto had come from America to help his brother run the club. Both brothers have been trying to branch out and do their own thing, so they wouldn't be just seen as spoiled rich kids and tried separating themselves from their adopted father and Kaiba Corp. as much as possible. Mokuba was thrilled having his big brother back in Domino, helping him run his club, Seto had already become wealthy on his own by creating his own tech company that helped many big named U.S companies.

Seto was walking back to the couch and handed Joey a glass filled with whiskey. He starred at the young blond who was tipsy from the drinks they had at the bar they went to. It was funny to see the blond smile considering that when they first met they hated each other.

Joey got on Seto's bad side because he had blackmailed him, Joey told Seto that he was going to tell Mokuba that he was using the club office as his own personal hook up suite unless Seto gave him a job. In Joey's defense however, he only threatened to black mail Seto because he had gotten fired from his chef job at local restaurant because he did Mokuba a favor. Mokuba had convinced Joey to cater the opening of Club Elite after he couldn't afford the price the owner of Cheddars, the restaurant Joey worked in, was asking for. When the owner of the restaurant wouldn't lower his price, Mokuba decided to cut the middle man and go straight to Joey, Joey decided to do the job by himself because he was in desperate need of money. Joey was fired however when the owner of Cheddars caught Joey delivering the food to Club Elite and found out that he had stolen the ingredients from the restaurant. When Joey had walked up to Seto and threatened him about what he saw while he was delivering the food he was offered a job but before that happened his was punched directly in the face by Seto. Seto offered him a job in order to keep him quiet about the accident that happened, he didn't want Mokuba knowing that he had punched Joey on the grand opening of his club. For a while Seto picked on Joey and was hard on him but they slowly began to get along. Joey learned how not to step on Seto's toes and Seto tried to have more patience with Joey to the point where Joey had offered to go out with Seto after Seto's date had stood him up. The two decided to have a guy's night out and maybe find some girls to hook up with.

The night was almost over, they had drinks but didn't find any girls, so now they sat in Seto's couch talking, mostly Joey talked because of how tipsy he was. Both where smiling and laughing, they had genuinely enjoyed each other's company.

"Tonight was fun" said Joey, laughing, as he took a sip from his second glass of whiskey.

"Yeah, it was" said Seto with a smile.

"The only thing that sucks was that we didn't…you know, get laid" said Joey.

Seto nodded his head in agreement.

"I mean, I'm always too tired because of school or work that I haven't…you know…had sex in a couple of weeks" said Joey trying to fight back giggles as he told Seto.

Seto smirked and said "I know what you mean".

"I really had a fun time with you" said Joey as he leaned back in the couch.

"Me too" said Seto has he placed his arm behind Joey.

"I always thought you hated me" blurted Joey as he looked up at Seto.

"…I never hated you, I just, kinda, hazed you, I wanted to see if you would last and you proved me right. you've actually grown on me, I'm glad you work with us" said Seto as he got his face close to Joey's.

Joey was hypnotized by Seto's piercing blue eyes, he finally broke the stair and busted into a fit of giggles.

Seto smiled, "Your drink is almost empty, let me get you a new one" he said to Joey as he reached for the glass.

"No I can do it" said Joey as he got up and decided to head towards the liquor cabinet, but before he could get far he tripped.

Seto had placed his foot in Joeys way, causing Joey to trip and pull Seto with him. Joey fell on the empty couch beside them with Seto on top.

Joey laughed and so did Seto.

Joey clearly tipsy from the liquor but Seto not so much. Seto had planned this. He looked at the beautiful blond and placed his hand on the side of Joeys face and laughed with him. After a couple of seconds, the two stopped laughing and the brunet's face got closer to the blond.

Joey didn't move he just continued to stare at Seto. He could feel the warmth coming from Seto. Their eyes staring at each other, the laughter stopped, and the room was quiet. Joey didn't know if he was dreaming or if this was reality. Seto looked down at Joeys soft lips and decided to go for it, smashing his lips on Joeys. Joey kissed back when he felt that their lips had touched. Their lips remained like that for a few seconds, the seconds made Joey feel like he was in heaven, but that feeling abruptly ended when he felt Seto push away and stand up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Seto as he pushed Joey away and walked to the other side of the room.

Joey didn't realize what was going on, 'did I kiss him?' he thought to himself. Confused. His buzz quickly disappeared and fear and confusion filled him.

"I'm…I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I thought…" he nervously said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" shouted Seto.

Joey quickly grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He ran all the way to the stop sign and the end of the road, when he finally caught his breath he touched his lips, 'what just happened?' he thought to himself.

Seto stood in his apartment, he touched his lips, he could still remember how they felt touching Joey's soft lips, he looked at his reflection in the mirror on top of the mantle…


End file.
